Sane
by duncundog
Summary: Hiro is sick of being the DWMA's errand boy, and one day, he finally snaps. Lord Death is forced to lock him beneath the school, and there his insanity grows. When Hiro is led into another world by a mysterious voice in his head, will he find a place where he truly belongs? Or is it just his imagination driving him further into insanity?
1. Chapter 1 - The Worst Day Ever

**Hey guys! So, I promised myself that when I reached the tenth chapter of Moon Dust, I would post a new story! The thing is, though,that I am having some MAJOR writers block for Moon Dust right now, and haven't posted in months because of it. So... I figured I might as well post this now. Anyways, here it is! Enjoy!**

**Sane – A Soul Eater Fanfic**

**Author – duncundog**

**Summary – Hiro is sick of being the DWMA's errand boy, and one day, he finally snaps. Lord Death is forced to lock him beneath the school, and there his insanity grows. When Hiro is led into another world by a mysterious voice in his head, will he find a place where he truly belongs? Or is it just his imagination driving him further into insanity?**

**Author's Notes**

Normal Story

_Character Thoughts_

_**Memories**_

"__emphasis is a sentence_"_

**Chapter 1 – The Worst Day Ever**

**Disclaimer – I own no rights to Soul Eater, otherwise Hiro would be in every episode.**

* * *

BZZZZZ… BZZZZZ… BZZZZZ…

"Ugh…" a groan echoed through the small sunlit room as a hand flopped over to hit the alarm. Fumbling for a moment, it eventually managed to slap the button, silencing the loud buzzing the clock had been emitting.

Blowing a strand of blond hair out of green eyes, the young male occupying the bed emerged from the blankets, groaning as a hand reached up to run its fingers through his hair. Sitting up, he yawned, moving to swing his legs over the side of the bed. The blankets immediately became tangled, and he ended up falling with a loud 'oof!' to the floor. Sighing, he lifted his head from the carpet, blowing his hair out of his eyes again as he turned over, untangling himself and climbing to his feet.

Stumbling across the room, he rubbed his head, groaning as he felt a slight bump forming from his fall out of bed. Stepping into the kitchen, he hopped quickly across the floor, wincing as his bare feet hit the tiled floor. Jumping over to a small bathmat placed in front of the sink, he sighed in relief, sinking his toes into the plush rug.

Opening a cabinet over the sink, he reached for a box of cereal. Stretching slightly to try and pull it down, he cursed as it fell over, the brown flakes scattering across the kitchen floor. Bending over, he managed to salvage some of the cereal, scooping it back into the box. He then crossed the kitchen, once again hopping on the cold floor with a shiver running along his spine, and made his way to a small cleaning closet. Twisting the handle, he yelped a the broom, mop, and a bucket of dirty water and rags all fell onto him, the top shelf of the cleaning closet snapping and dumping bottles of chemically cleaning supplies onto him.

"Ugh!" he groaned, flicking his fingers out at his side to rid them of droplets of dirty, now chemical filled water.

Sighing in exasperation, he grabbed out the broom and dustpan, setting them aside, He then shoved all the other cleaning supplies back into the closet, first using the mop to clean the watery mess that had spread across the floor. Once the supplies were all shoved haphazardly into the small closet, waiting to be opened and dumped upon him another day, he proceeded to sweep the cereal bits into the dustpan, emptying them into the trash afterwards.

Finally finished with cleaning the kitchen, he stumbled over to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He twisted the knob on the shower, watching as the water started to shoot from the nozzle above. Stripping out of his soaked pajamas, he stepped into the shower, immediately jumping out a moment later, a high pitched shriek emitting from his throat.

"Dammit," he cursed. "I forgot to pay the heating bill."

Sighing, he jumped back into the shower, quickly washing himself before jumping out with another shiver. Slipping a towel around his waist, he quickly ran a comb through his hair, using a blow dryer to dry it out. Running a hand through his now dry strands of blond hair, he heaved a heavy sigh as he stared into the mirror, observing the purplish black bags under his eyes that showed signs of his troubled sleep.

"Whatever," he mumbled, opening the bathroom door and wincing as a blast of cold air hit him. Clutching onto his towel, he ran for his bedroom, muttering curses as his now wet feet hit the cold tile flooring of the kitchen. Finally reaching his room, he slammed the door behind him, sinking his toes into the crimson red carpet.

Walking to the dresser, he grabbed out his usual attire: a white long sleeve that flared out at the stomach and revealed his milky white skin, red and black plaid skinny jeans, and a loose black tie. Throwing on the clothes, he then started with the accessories, taking them from the top of the dresser. He first strapped on his silver studded black choker, then three circular pins on the left side of this shirt. Finally, he grabbed his low top, slip-on white sneakers, pulling them on before heading back into the kitchen.

"Right, the cereal," he muttered, heading towards the counter.

He grabbed a bowl from the drying rack next to the sink and poured the remaining cereal from the box into it. He then turned towards the fridge tugging open the door and bending over slightly to peer in. That was when he remembered something very important.

"Ugh, I forgot to buy milk!"

Slamming the refrigerator door shut, he groaned, pouring the cereal back into the box and dumping the bowl into the sink. He shoved the box back into the cabinet and then glanced over at the digital clock on the stove.

"I'll just eat later," he sighed, realizing that school would be starting soon. If he didn't leave now then he'd be late.

Grabbing his bag off of a kitchen chair, he slung it over his shoulder, groaning when he heard the sound of multiple items hitting the floor. Turning to look over his shoulder, he sighed at the sight of the contents of his bag lying spread across the kitchen floor. The bottom of his bag had given out.

"Dammit!" he swore, throwing his now useless bag onto the table as he knelt down to collect the items. Struggling to hold the load in his arms, he then stumbled out the door, just barely managing to lock the apartment behind him.

Muttering in irritation, he slowly made his way down the hall, struggling to see over the massive stack of books. Taking another step, he shouted in surprise when his foot hit nothing but air. Falling forward, he tumbled down the stairs, his belongings flying everywhere around him. Coming to a crashing halt at the bottom of the stairs, he groaned in pain, clutching his now throbbing head, which still hurt from his fall earlier that morning. Picking himself up off of the ground, he recollected his things, storming out the front door.

"Great, this day couldn't get any better," he muttered sarcastically, stomping his way down the street. Suddenly, a cab drove by, splashing up a huge amount of muddy puddle water onto the angry teen and his stack of textbooks. "What the-? UGH!" he shouted angrily, shaking his now dirty hair out of his face. "Why?!"

Hiro sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time that day as he slammed shut his locker door, already having deposited his beaten and muddy textbooks inside. He glanced down at his clothes, scoffing in disgust at the mud splattered across his white shirt. The world just wasn't in his favor today.

"Hey, Hiro!" Two male students suddenly appeared in front of him, both larger and more muscly then him. "We need you to get us some snacks!"

"What? But, I just-," he was quickly cut off by the students.

"Come on, Hiro! Only you can do this, man!" they urged him on, firmly placing their large hands onto his shoulders as if giving him an important mission.

"Only me?" he repeated. He knew of course that they were just trying to lure him, but he also knew that if they wanted, they could easily knock his lights out. "Yeah, okay."

"Sweet! Thanks dude!" they exclaimed, sending him wide grins. He smiled back nervously before walking away, mentally counting the money he still had on him. It wasn't a lot, and he needed to make sure he would still have enough to buy lunch later that day.

"Oomph!" He suddenly crashed into somebody, feeling their rock hard chest slam against him and send him stumbling backwards.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" a deep and gruff voice barked.

Blinking, Hiro looked up, matching the dark brown eyes of the person who stood before him. The boy was tall and extremely well-muscled, with his dark brown hair shaved into a buzz cut. He had tan skin that made Hiro appear pale in comparison, and his left ear appeared to have been pierced multiple times with gold and silver studs and earrings. Overall, he was a very scary looking student.

"I think you're going to have to apologize to me, punk," the boy spat, lifting Hiro by the collar and bringing him only inches from his face.

Hiro stared at the student, not sure how to react. Should he try and run? Fight? Beg for mercy perhaps?

"Give me all your money," the larger boy snickered, his saliva flying in small drops to cover Hiro's face.

"Can you please not spit on me?" Hiro asked, forgetting for a moment that the other boy was in fact threatening him.

"What was that?" the boy growled, tugging Hiro even closer, his rank breath choking the smaller blonde.

"I asked if you could please stop spitting on me," Hiro said slowly and clearly, as if speaking to a 5-year old.

"Why, you little-!" the boy shouted, drawing back a clenched face and glaring intently at the blonde boy that he still held in the air before him.

Hiro watched as the fist came towards him, the world seeming to slow to an impossible pace as his mind raced back to the events of his day. He saw the blankets, the cereal, the cleaning supplies, the shower, the milk, the stairs, the taxi, the two boys, and then he saw further back. He saw Excalibur and his fellow students. He saw his lack of money, sleepless nights, failed tests, and relentless bullying. Then it went even further, going farther back to before he had even come to the DWMA. He saw his mother walking out the front door, never to return. He saw his father, drunken to the point of being wasted, stumbling into the room with a reddish tint in his cheeks, an angry scowl upon his chapped lips. He watched in the back of his mind as his father slapped him for the hundredth time, calling him useless and disobedient. He replayed the night that he had finally run away from home, back when he was fourteen, and then watched as he ran through the streets, soaked to the bone and starving, searching for anywhere that he could possibly call home. Then it all repeated as his mind whirred forward to the moment that he had joined the academy, and the torture had begun. Finally, he saw every single day that he had spent at the DWMA, being taunted and mocked by the students and teachers while simultaneously acting as their personal errand boy. That was when he realized that maybe… he's finally had enough.

The boy's fist came flying towards Hiro's face, but he was in for a surprise when instead of slamming into the blonde's nose, the smaller boy had instead caught it. Suddenly, the tables had turned, and now the boy had lost his grasp on the blonde, stumbling backwards as he was shoved into the wall.

Looking up, he suddenly felt terrified. The blonde standing before him didn't appear to be the same as before. His nervous frown had transformed into a sadistic smirk, spreading across his face in a frighteningly wide grin. The pupils in his green eyes had slightly dilated, and a small chuckle was emitting from the lips of the smaller boy. Stepping forward, Hiro laid his hand onto the boy's face, grasping it and pulling forward slightly to lift it from the wall. He then slammed it back, laughing as a sickening crack resounded from it.

"AHHHHHH!" the student screamed, feeling the back of his skull hit against the concrete wall. The pain was only made worst by the sadistic laughing of the boy who had inflicted the injury.

"How does that feel, huh?! Who's the punk now?!" Hiro screamed, slamming the boy's head into the wall again and listening gleefully to the agonizing scream that resulted.

Slamming the boy's head into the wall again and again, Hiro continued to laugh, his joy only increasing as he watched a thick crimson liquid drip down the white walls from the spot where he had been repeatedly hitting the boy's head.

"You think you can take my money?!" Slam. "You think you can hurt me?!" Slam! "You think that I am your slave?!" Slam! "YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN CONTROL ME?!" SLAM!

Hiro dropped the boy, feeling the body go limp in his hand. The brown haired boy slid down the wall, blood leaking from his head and forming a puddle on the ground.

"Well think again," Hiro muttered darkly, slamming his foot into the boy's head for the last time.

By now a crowd had gathered, everyone standing in shocked silence as they watched the gruesome scene unfold before them. Some of the boys gaped while the girls covered their mouths with their hands. A few students passed out at the sight of the blood, while others looked away with tears in their eyes. None dared to speak.

Hiro stood in the center of it all, his hands clenched at his sides. He shook with anger, his mouth twisted into a scowl and his entire body trembling. Slowly, he began to calm down, his senses flowing back into him. After a few moments he became aware of his surroundings, wondering what had happened. Then he remembered.

He stared down at the limp body of the student lying before him, his eyes wide. Slowly, he lifted his hands, examining his bloody palms with still wide eyes.

"I-I killed him," he stuttered.

**A/N – Hey guys! So like I said before, I had been planning to post another fanfic when I reached chapter 10 of Moon Dust. (If you haven't read Moon Dust yet, and you are a fan of Fairy Tail, then please check it out!) So here is my latest fanfic, this time a Soul Eater one! And I'm sorry, I know this seems a little crazy right now, but it is kind of supposed to be. I wanted to do something more creative, and I also wanted to use Hiro as the main character, since I believe the last time I checked, there are only nine completed stories on all of fanfiction with Hiro listed as a character. It's kind of sad, so I'm writing this to help make up for it. :)**

**Word Count: 2129**

**So that's basically it. See you guys next chapter! I love you all~! :3**


	2. Chapter 2 - Locked Away

**Sane – A Soul Eater Fanfic**

**Author – duncundog**

**Summary – Hiro is sick of being the DWMA's errand boy, and one day, he finally snaps. Lord Death is forced to lock him beneath the school, and there his insanity grows. When Hiro is led into another world by a mysterious voice in his head, will he find a place where he truly belongs? Or is it just his imagination driving him further into insanity?**

**Author's Notes**

Normal Story

_Character Thoughts_

_**Memories**_

"__emphasis is a sentence_"_

**Chapter 2 – Locked Away**

**Disclaimer – I own no rights to Soul Eater, otherwise Hiro would be in every episode.**

**Last Time On 'Sane' –**

_By now a crowd had gathered, everyone standing in shocked silence as they watched the gruesome scene unfold before them. Some of the boys gaped while the girls covered their mouths with their hands. A few students passed out at the sight of the blood, while others looked away with tears in their eyes. None dared to speak._

_ Hiro stood in the center of it all, his hands clenched at his sides. He shook with anger, his mouth twisted into a scowl and his entire body trembling. Slowly, he began to calm down, his senses flowing back into him. After a few moments he became aware of his surroundings, wondering what had happened. Then he remembered._

_ He stared down at the limp body of the student lying before him, his eyes wide. Slowly, he lifted his hands, examining his bloody palms with still wide eyes._

_ "I-I killed him," he stuttered._

Hiro sat on the cold stone floor, his knees hugged to his chest and forehead resting against them. Tears streaked down his face as he silently sobbed, his shoulders shaking being the only sign of his emotional trauma. Blood stained his clothing, giving off a putrid, metallic smell. Each time he inhaled the scent of the crimson liquid his mind went back to the bloodied and smashed face of the boy in the hallway. He didn't know him. He never knew the boy's name, class, or even if he was a weapon or a meister. All he knew was that now he was dead, and it was all his fault.

"I'm a horrible person," he sobbed, choking slightly on his own tears as the words escaped his hoarse and dry throat. "I killed him just like that. I'm a murderer, no, I'm a cold-blooded killer."

The blond haired boy was currently sitting on the floor of a dungeon cell located below the school. He'd been put in there almost immediately after killing the boy. They had told him that he would be kept there until they had figured out what to do with him. He knew though. He knew that they would kill him, or perhaps if they were kind, simply banish him. No, he knew even that slight hope was useless. If they released him into the world, that would only place the risk of him killing again and possibly becoming a kishin. He was a dead man, and he knew it.

"Hiro?" a soft voice, obviously female, came from the door of the cell. He didn't have to turn to know whose voice it was, and ashamed, he burrowed his face further into his knees, refusing to look up.

"Go away," he muttered darkly, hoping to scare her away.

"Hiro, I want to know what happened. Are you okay?" the voice asked again, a touch of worry slipping into their tone.

"I said go away. You shouldn't be here. You'll get in trouble," he muttered again.

"And since when do I ever follow the rules?" the voice chuckled lightly. "Come on, you know me better than that."

A small smile spread across his lips, and he couldn't help but laugh a little despite himself. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"Of course you do! Now, are you going to tell me what happened?" the voice asked, growing more serious again.

Hiro sighed, lifting his head from between his knees and resting his chin on top of his folded arms. "I just- I don't know."

There was silence for a moment, and then the voice spoke again. "It's okay. I understand. You lost it… Right?"

Sighing, he nodded, replying, "Yeah."

On the other side of the door, the teenage girl who knelt in the dark hallway gave a knowing smile, her blue and green eyes swirling with a deep sadness. "I get what you're going through then, because the same happened to me."

Now he was curious. He'd never heard her tell him of a story like that before. "What happened?"

"It's not something I like to talk about," she spoke quietly, her voice just barely audible to the imprisoned blonde, "but I once lost it too. I wasn't myself, I was different. I had no control over my body… my mind. It was like I was an entirely different person."

"What did you do?" he asked quietly, his voice breaking a little halfway through his sentence.

She sighed, taking in a deep breath. "Well… at first? At first I killed, or at least tried to. I fought my own friends, and nearly defeated them too. I was going to consume their souls."

"What stopped you?"

The girl smiled, softly leaning her forehead against the iron door that separated her from the blond haired boy. "They did. They saw something in me that I didn't, and they reached out to me. They saw good, even when all I saw was evil."

"Good, huh?" he whispered, staring down at the floor in front of his feet as he pulled his knees closer to his chest.

"I know you're good, Hiro," the girl's voice carried from the closed door. "You're not as bad as you think. There's still good in you."

He sighed, burrowing his face into his knees again. He didn't want to hear these words. There was no good in him: there couldn't be.

"You should go. I wouldn't want Kid or Wake to get mad at you for being down here."

"They don't control me," she replied haughtily. "I can be friends with whoever I want, and I can visit my friends anytime I want."

"I think you should reconsider being friends with me," he mumbled. "I'm a monster."

"You're not a monster!" she shouted, surprising him and forcing his head to shoot up. "I mean…" her voice quieted down again as she wearily glanced down both sides of the hall. "I will always be your friend, no matter what either Kid or Wake say. You should know by now that my friends are the most important things to me."

He thought back to all the stories she'd told him. Of how, when her friend was kidnapped by the witches, she had left not only the DWMA, but Kid and Wake as well so that she could chase after her. Then when she'd come back and found that Kid, whom she was on bad terms with, was in danger, she had run out immediately without a second thought to save him.

"Yeah, I know." He smiled a bit.

"Good, then you should know that I'm not going to abandon you that easily."

He laughed a little, his eyes watering with fresh tears. This time, though, the tears were happy.

"You really are something, you know that?" he asked her.

She smiled, nodding her head. "Yeah, you are too, you goof."

There was silence for a moment, and then the sound of feet sliding on the stone floors as the girl on the other side of the door stood to her feet.

"I should go. Someone's bound to notice I'm missing soon," she said.

He nodded. "Yeah, go ahead."

There was a sigh, the sound of footsteps being taken, before it suddenly stopped.

"Hiro… don't give up. Nothing is worth giving up over. No matter what, you won't die, so don't even think of it. I won't let it happen."

He shook his head. "Pulling strings again, are we?"

She laughed, replying, "There are perks to being the girlfriend of Death's son. Did you know that Lord Death actually disowned him while we were broken up? Yet he gave me a hug and burst into tears every time he saw me! I actually felt kind of bad," she trailed off at the end, her tone slightly guilty.

Hiro laughed, wiping stray tears from his eyes. "Lord Death sure is odd."

"Yeah," she laughed, although her tone seemed a little off. "He sure is." She gave a sad smile, clenching her fists by her side as she faced her back to the door.

"Hally? I love you," Hiro spoke quietly, tears sliding down his cheeks.

A sob escaped her throat as she fought back the tears that were threatening to emerge. "Yeah, I love you too."

With that, she left. Hiro listened as her footsteps echoed down the halls, leaving him all alone in the silence of the dark cell. It was just him.

Sobbing, he placed his head back on his knees, letting the tears flow freely. Hally Cross, the girl who'd sat at the door, was his ex-girlfriend, and possibly his only friend. She had always stuck with him through thick and thin, even now.

He could still remember the first time they'd met. It had been right after her second break-up with Death The Kid, Lord Death's son. He'd been going to get some snacks for a couple of students when he met her in the hall.

_**"Why do I always have to do this stuff?" the blonde grumbled, his shoulders slumped as he made his way down the hall, a brown paper bag full of chip bags, sandwiches, and soda cans clutched in his hands.**_

_** "Hey," a voice suddenly spoke up in front of him, and he had to look up from the bag to see who had spoken. "Do you need some help?"**_

_** "Uh…" he trailed off, unsure of what to say. Before him stood a girl, about the same age as him, with brown and gold hair. Her brown hair fell in a somewhat messy array down to her shoulders, and the golden streak was placed neatly in the middle of her bangs. One of her curious looking eyes was a pale green while the other was a dull icy blue. She was a little shorter than Hiro himself, and there appeared to be a rather nasty looking scar on her right ankle. She wore a black tank top, gray shorts, black flats, black, gray, and white arm warmers, and a simple black choker with a skull charm.**_

_** She laughed, grinning widely up at him. Reaching forward, she then scooped out a few soda cans and sandwiches from the bag. "I'll help, okay?"**_

_** He stared at her for a moment more before nodding. "Uh, yeah… sure."**_

_** She laughed again, shifting the snacks a little in her arms so she could stick out her hand. "I'm Hally Cross, meister! Nice to meet you!"**_

_** "Hiro, also meister. Nice to meet you too," he replied, shifting his own load before taking her hand.**_

_** "Well, Hiro, I can tell that we are going to be great friends!" she chirped happily.**_

He could still remember the radiant smile that she'd given him that day. She was always so happy. He knew from the moment he met her that he was in love. He'd heard of her before then, of course. Not only was she Death The Kid's first ever girlfriend, but her cousin was Justin Law, and her two best friends were Maka Albarn and a witch. She'd also been in the Children of War at the same time as him, although he had never personally seen her while there.

_'The Children Of War.'_ It had been a long time since he'd thought of that. It was horrible. He'd been trapped in a cell for weeks with little food and water. Witches would pass by his cell, their shadows seeming to shift and mold into hideous creatures in the flickering torchlight. Screams had echoed through the halls, and every day he would grow more and more hopeless that somebody might come and rescue them. Of course he hadn't had it the worst. Some students had been tortured, and even nearly killed. He'd been tortured once, and he would never forget the experience. Other students though… they had endured it daily. Hally was among them, and for that he could never respect her more.

_'Funny, but looking back on it now, I'm basically in the same situation as I was then,'_ he mused silently. _'Except now, the people who saved me are the ones who are imprisoning me.'_

"Why me…?" he sobbed, burrowing himself further into his arms.

_'Because, this is what was meant to be.'_

His head shot up, eyes wide. "W-who's there?" he stuttered, glancing feverishly around the small dungeon room.

_'It's no use searching for me, Hiro. I'm in your mind.'_

He narrowed his eyes, carefully examining each dark corner of the room. "What do you want?"

_'I only want to help you.'_

"How?" he asked, his curiosity peaking slightly.

_'I want to give you a way out.'_

"A way out…?" he repeated. Was there a way out? Could he possibly find a way out of this travesty?

_'Think about it, Hiro. What has this world done for you? What good has it ever sent your way?'_

_ 'None,'_ he thought bitterly. It was true; he hadn't had the best life. His mother had abandoned him when he was young, and all his drunken father ever did was hit him and tell him what a waste of space he was. He thought that when he joined the DWMA, that life would begin to look up a bit. Man, had he been wrong. Not only had no one wanted to partner up with him, but he had somehow become the student body's personal errand boy. He'd always been bullied his entire life, and even after joining the DWMA it hadn't stopped. Some of the kids who bullied him did it on purpose, while others did it without even realizing it. He was sure Black Star didn't ever think of himself as having bullied the blonde, but in many ways he had. Hiro had never really liked how Black Star used him as a test subject for all his latest fighting moves, and it certainly hadn't been easy on his body either.

_'Do you see? This world is against you, Hiro. It doesn't want you to succeed. It doesn't care for you. Nobody does.'_

He grimaced, recognizing each truth behind the words. Who did care? Hally? But she had her own problems to deal with. Maybe… maybe the world did hate him.

_'If you were gone, then who would miss you…?'_

Nobody would miss him, nobody at all.

_'If you stay here, then they're certain to kill you anyways.'_

Of course they would. He had killed somebody after all. What mercy would they show him? What mercy _should_ they show him? None at all. He deserved none.

_'This world doesn't need you, and you don't need it.'_

That's right, the world didn't need him. It had done fine without him, do couldn't it do so again? In fact, it would probably be better without him.

_'You don't belong here, Hiro. This world is not the one for you.'_

It was the truth. He had never truly belonged here. This world wasn't meant for him, and he knew it. _'But this is the only one I have.'_

_ 'What if I told you it wasn't? What if maybe, there was another world? One where you could live the life you've always wanted? The perfect world?'_

_ 'But there isn't,'_ he thought sourly. _'That would be impossible.'_

_'But what if it wasn't?'_

He was silent for a moment, and then asked aloud, "What do you mean?"

He could almost hear the smirk in the voice as they replied in his head.

_'There is a way to end your pain. A way to escape. And I know exactly how you can do it.'_

**NOTE: Please read entire Author's Note! It will explain some confusion and also note the people who reviewed/favorited/followed! Thank you~!**

**A/N – Hey guys! So… yeah it was a crazy chapter. X3 Okay, so there was a lot of stuff that was talked about, and characters who were mentioned that you guys won't understand. I apologize for that, and to clarify it a bit, they were from another Soul Eater fanfiction I have that has not been published yet since it still needs some heavy editing. I guess you guys can think of it as a sneak peak. ;)**

**So what do you think? Is the voice real, or just his imagination? What do you think this 'way out' is? Guess we'll just have to wait and see!**

**Word Count – 2,417**

**Love y'all! Bye~!**

**Hally Cross – A meister at DWMA who joined after the events of Asura. She became quick friends with Maka Albarn, and was later revealed to be the childhood friend of Death The Kid, her current boyfriend. Her memories had been erased due to a traumatizing event that had damaged her emotionally, and so she wasn't aware of her past with Death's son until he finally admitted it to her ten years after it had happened, and two years after they had gotten together. She was also together with Hiro for a short amount of time, but still remained a dear friend to him after breaking up.**

**Wake Mist – A weapon at DWMA who has the ability to transform himself into a crimson crossbow. His meister and best friend is Hally Cross, although his other best friend is Soul Eater and he shows slight romantic interest in Liz Thompson. Wake grew up on the streets, and so has a rather gruff and 'no-bullshit' personality because of it. He is also fairly protective over his meister and hates it when she does things he tells her not to.**

**Children of War – A brief war that took place between the DWMA and the witches one year after the events of Asura in which the witches kidnapped several DWMA students, as well as regular citizens, between the ages of five and eighteen, holding them as hostages. Students being held captive by the witches were subjected to torture in an attempt to pry secret information about the academy from them. Some more prominent students who had been captured included: Hally Cross, Death The Kid, Maka Albarn, Soul Eater, Wake Mist, Elizabeth Thompson, Patricia Thompson, Nikko Tachibana, Hiro, Kim Diehl, and Pot of Fire. They were eventually saved when Justin Law, after escaping an attack in which Death The Kid was kidnapped and he barely managed to escape, stumbled back to the DWMA and informed them of the witches' location, allowing them to storm the witches' headquarters and save the captured children and teens.**

**Now to thank the awesome people who favorite/reviewed/followed!**

**ThePizzadude93: Wow, you reviewed, favorite, and followed my story! Dude, you freaking rock! Your review also left me grinning from ear to ear, just so you know. I'm so glad that you like the story so far, and I totally agree that Hiro just does not get the attention he deserves! Thanks so much for the review, and I really hope that you liked this chapter too!**

** .925: Thanks for the follow! I really super appreciate it! I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations as well! ;)**

**Thanks for reading, and although follows and favorites are awesome, if you guys would maybe drop a quick reviw=ew, that would really make my day! Bye~!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Leaving Sanity

**Author – duncundog**

**Summary – Hiro is sick of being the DWMA's errand boy, and one day, he finally snaps. Lord Death is forced to lock him beneath the school, and there his insanity grows. When Hiro is led into another world by a mysterious voice in his head, will he find a place where he truly belongs? Or is it just his imagination driving him further into insanity?**

**Author's Notes**

Normal Story

_Character Thoughts_

_**Memories**_

"__emphasis is a sentence_"_

**Chapter 3 – Leaving Sanity**

**Disclaimer – I own no rights to Soul Eater, otherwise Hiro would be in every episode.**

**Last Time On 'Sane' –**

_'You don't belong here, Hiro. This world is not the one for you.'_

It was the truth. He had never truly belonged here. This world wasn't meant for him, and he knew it. _'But this is the only one I have.'_

_ 'What if I told you it wasn't? What if maybe, there was another world? One where you could live the life you've always wanted? The perfect world?'_

_ 'But there isn't,'_ he thought sourly. _'That would be impossible.'_

_'But what if it wasn't?'_

He was silent for a moment, and then asked aloud, "What do you mean?"

He could almost hear the smirk in the voice as they replied in his head.

_'There is a way to end your pain. A way to escape. And I know exactly how you can do it.'_

* * *

A loud sigh sounded throughout the room, soon followed by the drumming of fingers on wood. Hand resting on his cheek, Death The Kid watched in boredom as his father rambled on about the difference between coffee and tea. How on earth the subject had even come up was beyond him, but now that it had, it appeared that his father would not be coming off of his tirade for some time. Turning his attention back to the large mirror that stood in the center of the Death Room, his golden eyes locked onto the scene it showed, gazing steadily at the image of a blond haired boy sitting on the stone floor of a cold, damp room. The mirror had been currently set to show one of the DWMA dungeons, the one that a student Hiro had been locked up in. Having recently killed a fellow student, they needed to keep him under constant surveillance, which of course was now his job. Well, his and his father's, but obviously the latter was too busy with is coffee and tea rant to care.

His eyes narrowing a fraction, he couldn't help but glare at the shaking boy who sat alone in the dungeon room. He'd always known that he was no good. Something about him had often put him off, giving him an odd feeling. He hadn't particularly disliked the boy per say, but he hadn't really liked him either. During the short period of time that he'd even interacted with the boy he had put all his feelings off as jealousy due to the fact that he had been dating his – at the time – ex-girlfriend. Honestly, when the girl, Hally, had broken up the blonde and come back to him, he had felt bad. He knew from the distant look in her eyes when she apologized to him for having slapped him and refusing to listen when he tried to talk to her that it was in fact Hiro who had convinced her it was a mistake. He understood immediately that it was the blonde who had made her realize that it was a misunderstanding, and who had convinced her to break up with him in order to come back to Kid. He'd been very grateful, but now all he felt was relief. This boy had killed another student, and although there were no witnesses to verify whether or not he had been provoked, he still did it in what appeared to be cold blood. He couldn't imagine what might have happened had Hally stayed with him. It gave him the chills to even think of the things that might have happened were he to grow angry with her, which knowing her attitude and the manner in which she held herself, it would have happened eventually.

Letting out a sigh, Kid pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers, rubbing it in exhaustion as a thought struck him. _'Now that I think about it, that girl is so stubborn she's probably already gone down to visit him, despite strict orders for no one to do so. She wouldn't care if he'd turned into a ravenous wolf, she'd still be the one to let him out of his cage. That girl… She'll be the end of me someday…'_

"Kiddo? Are you alright?" Lord Death asked, tilting his masked head curiously, almost in the way a small puppy does when spoken to.

Snapped out of his daze, Kid sat up straight, turning to stare questioningly at his father. "What? Oh, uh- yes, yes I'm fine."

"Hmmm…" Lord Death hummed suspiciously, as if perfectly aware of his son's earlier thought. He seemed to shrug it off, though, as he turned back to look at the mirror Kid had been observing so carefully before. "I wonder what on earth could have gone through Hiro's mind to make him act so viciously. It's not like him to suddenly lash out at a fellow student, let alone kill them."

"I'm not sure," Kid agreed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully with his forefinger and thumb. "I don't know him particularly well, but from what I've seen this is completely out of character for him. He doesn't really seem to be the type for violence, especially on this degree."

"I have to say I agree. Other than his brief time with Excalibur, this boy's never really seemed to be much of the stand-outish type. He always seemed to blend in so well, you'd hardly recognize him in a crowd. Whatever caused him to snap, I fear that this won't be the last we'll see of it," Lord Death said, lifting a small teacup between his massive hands and taking a sip through the non-existent hole in his mask. That never really did make much sense to any who had observed him drinking.

"Hmmm… They say lightening never strikes twice, but unfortunately, that's been proven wrong," Kid hummed in agreement, his golden eyes fixed on the boy who sat silently in the dungeon room.

Both went silent as they observed the blond-haired boy. He was still dressed in the same clothes he'd worn to school that day, tight red plaid jeans, a mostly unbuttoned white collared shirt, a loose black tie, a matching choker, and more piercings, rings, and other accessories than either of them cared to count. He had his knees pulled up in front of him, arms wrapped tightly around his legs in an effort to comfort himself, and he seemed to be staring off into space, his light blue eyes soulless and empty as his gaze attempted to burn through the stone wall opposite of him. He hardly blinked, and very rarely did he move. Overall, he was doing nothing more than sitting there, lost in his own thoughts as the world passed him by, just an empty shell whose soul had been locked away within his own mind.

"Hmm… he doesn't appear to be doing anything," Lord Death commented, feeling the need to state the obvious.

Sighing, Kid again began to impatiently rub the bridge of his nose, resisting the urge to mumble the words passing through his mind as he knew his father would only ask him to repeat himself in a louder voice. _'Can't he be quiet for even a moment…?'_

A sob suddenly escaped Hiro's throat, catching the attention of the two reapers who were tasked with watching him. They watched intently as the boy burrowed his head into his arms, blond strands of hair crisscrossing over the white fabric of his shirt as they moved to brush against his shoulder.

"Why me…?" he choked out, his voice hoarse from the tears he'd already cried.

Kid stared thoughtfully at the quivering boy, listening to the choked sobs that escaped his lips. _'I wonder what he's feeling right now? Obviously he's not pleased with himself over what he did, but exactly to what extent has this driven him? Is he simply upset, or is this really devastating for him? As a meister, it is expected of him to kill, but looking back, he's never actually had a weapon, so therefore never killed. Not to mention that what he had extracted was an innocent human soul, and therefore he has technically started himself on the path to becoming a kishin. That thought alone is terrifying to anyone who enters the academy. As students of the DWMA, it is our sworn duty to protect innocent people and prevent things such as this from happening. To him, it must be as if his life has just ended.'_

There was sudden movement on the screen, and snapping out of his thoughts, Kid looked up just in time to see Hiro's own head shoot up from its position in his arms. "W-who's there?"

Shocked at the statement made by the boy, Kid leaned forward in his chair, carefully examining the image for any sign of a second person.

"Father, there's no one else in the room with him, is there?" he asked, furrowing his brows as he examined the mirror, not seeing any hint as to clue him in on a second presence being there.

"No, not that I know of," his father replied, a touch of confusion lacing his own tone.

Thoroughly confused, the two watched as Hiro chewed his lip nervously, his eyes frantically searching the room as if trying to find an invisible killer who might be lurking in the shadows.

"What is he…?" Kid murmured, trailing off a bit as he watched the scene in confusion. Something was going on, but whatever is was, he couldn't tell.

The blond haired boy's eyes suddenly narrowed as he seemed to carefully examine the corners of the room, inspecting each shadow with what appeared to be a surprisingly sharp gaze. "What do you want?" he asked, his voice quivering slightly, despite his obvious effort to keep calm.

_'What in death's name is going on? He's acting as if someone had spoken to him, and yet there's no one there. Has someone – a witch perhaps – cast a spell so that we couldn't hear them? Although, it's very unlikely considering he's only been locked up for such a short amount of time. They would've had to have already been inside of the school in order to have heard the news of him so quickly. Perhaps he's only imagining it? It's likely, yes, but still unbelievable as well.'_

"How?" Hiro asked, slightly startling both reapers.

"How, what?" Lord Death asked, genuinely curious as to what the boy was thinking.

Hiro's eyes widened, and his voice slightly quivered with a mixture of excitement and fear as he spoke again. "A way out…?"

_'What?'_ Kid frowned, wondering how concerned he should be. From the sounds of what he was saying, someone was telling him how to escape. _'Should this be taken seriously? As far as I know, there is no possible way out of the DWMA dungeon cells. There is also no one else in that room as far as I can tell, so he's obviously delirious. Still, is his sanity something to be taken so lightly, or should we consider this statement as something more serious?'_

They continued to watch through the mirror as the blond haired boy's face contorted in sadness, disgust, and guilt all mixed in one. He seemed to be thinking, no, listening rather intently to what? They weren't sure. They still heard nothing but his somewhat raspy and broken breathing that had resulted from the non-stop crying he'd done.

There was complete silence for a moment as Hiro seemed to listen to the silent voice, his facial expressions the only hint of what could possibly be going through his brain. A sour look crossed his face, and then a thoughtful one. He seemed to think for a moment before asking aloud, "What do you mean?"

Frowning, Kid watched the screen with intense observation. It was seriously beginning to worry him what the blonde was thinking. It was already quite clear that he wasn't exactly in his right mind, but just how far exactly was he out of it?

There was another sudden movement on the mirror as Hiro slowly stood, an almost empty look on his tear-stained face. Slowly staggering across the room, he then knelt to the dirty floor, seemingly searching the ground for something.

"Hmm, wonder what he's looking for?" Lord Death murmured curiously, his soulless black eyes gazing intently at the image displayed to them. Kid himself was nearly falling out of his chair with how far he was leaned forward, hoping to catch a better glimpse of what the imprisoned teen was doing.

Hiro seemed to have found what he was searching for as his eyes suddenly glinted in the dull, dim lighting of the dungeon. Taking something from off the ground, he held it between his forefinger and thumb, bringing it his face to examine it, revealing the object for the first time to the observing shinigamis.

"A nail?" Kid thought aloud, his brows furrowing in confusion. "What could he possibly need an old nail for?"

Standing up once again, the imprisoned blonde held the nail for a moment, simply staring at it. Then, walking to the center of the room, he sat on the ground, legs crossed before him as he led out a wrist, palm up. Taking the nail, he slowly dragged it across the wrist, the cut running deeply. Both shinigamis then watched in absolute horror and shock as he dragged another deep gash running up along his arms, severing the main vein. He then continued to do this with his other wrist, the blood flowing freely from the open wounds and pouring over the ground around him.

"He's going to kill himself!" Kid exclaimed in shock, shoouting immediately from his seat and staring only a moment longer at the gory sight before running out the room, his feet carrying him as quickly as possible towards the dungeons. All he could hope was that he'd be there in enough time. That he wasn't too late.

Feet pounding against the solid flooring of the school, he sped along halls and down stairwells, coming quickly to the dimly lit stone hall of the dungeons. Breathing heavily, he forced himself back into a running pace, pushing forward as fast as he could as he headed straight for Hiro's cell. _'Please don't let me be too late.'_

Grabbing hold of the wall to spin himself to halt directly in front of huge cell, he laced his hand against it, muttering a quick spell to unlock the door and listening with impatience as the lock clicked out of place. Shoving open the door, he then ran across the threshold only to stop once he saw what was inside.

"What...?"

The room was completely empty all but for a pool of crimson blood spilt over the stone flooring. The blood had somehow moved, drizzling slowly into the shape of some sort of a magic circle, and now Hiro's body was nowhere to be seen.

"H-he's gone..."

* * *

**aA/N - Ugh, I suck, I know. This should have been up forever ago, but I've been having some major computer problems as well as author's block. I've fixed it all, though, so it should be good! Hopefully I will be able to actually update this from now on! I do not plan on giving this story up, though, nor have I ever planned on that. I love this story, I just haven't had must availability to work on it. I'll try my best to update from now on though, so yay~! Oh, and sorry about the crappy chapter, but it was kind of needed. Now, I'm busy tomorrow, Friday, and Saturday morning, but I should be able to work on it more on Saturday night and maybe update on Sunday, hopefully. Well, bye! Thanks for reading and please remember to leave a review! Love yah, bye!**

**NOTE: To those of you who left a review last chapter, I did not forget you. I just didn't have much time to include that stuff this time since I'm kind of trying to push it out, I shall acknowledge you all next chapter, okay? Sorry again!**


End file.
